Raptarr
Raptarr is a winged super-hero and a friend of the Turtles, who first appeared when he saved Michelangelo from falling to his death. Since then he has made several appearances. He is very similar to DC comics Hawkman or Marvel comics Angel. History In the 2003 cartoon series Raptarr's origin was closely integrated into the plot's continuity. Raptarr is a member of the Avian, a race of angel-like people who centuries ago had freed themselves from the Y'Lyntian race, who had mutated them from normal human stock to serve as slaves, flying guards and workers. Raptarr originally served as a warrior and defender of his people, until his former friend Mephos succumbed to the lust for power and after the reign of Avian City sought to enslave the human race from there. After a Civil War in the aerial Avian City, Raptarr voluntarily took up the task of staying on Earth and watching over its instigator, the Avian Mephos, who had been defeated and exiled to Earth following his capture. Once there, he began to harbor sympathies for the people of Earth and begin operating as a super-hero, called the Guardian Angel, to come to their aid and repeatedly foiled Mephos' plans for revenge. Despite his constant monitoring Raptarr could not prevent Mephos from replacing his stolen wings and making new plans. During their last encounter, Raptarr met the Turtles, whom he enlisted to help stop Mephos. During a nighttime confrontation with his nemesis Raptarr met the Turtles, who began to support him after Michelangelo recognized him as the guardian angel and Raptarr saved him from a fall from a roof. Using his new friends Raptarr, finally managed to neutralize Mephos and his followers. A Wing and a Prayer Lost Episodes Raptarr reappears in The Lost Episodes as one of the newest members of the Justice Force alongside Nobody, he was invited by the Silver Sentry to join the Justice Force - an offer that Raptarr accepted with pleasure and he continued to work as a superhero on Earth.Membership Drive He and the rest of the Force also take part in the final assault against the Tengu Shredder's forces.Enter the Dragons, Part 1 Back to the Sewer He shows up in the episodes Super Power Struggle. Also Raptarr and his Justice Force colleagues attend the wedding of April and Casey. Although they arrive late, they come just in time to stop the resurrected Foot Clan and the Cyber Shredder from (literally) crashing the party.Wedding Bells and Byteshttp://www.4kids.tv/show/tmnt/blog | 4Kids' TMNT blog Week 33 Appearances *"A Wing and a Prayer" *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons, Part 1 *"Enter the Dragons, Part 2 *"Super Power Struggle" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Abilities Raptarr's most obvious is the ability of flight, which is made possible through his feathered wings on his back. Raptarr also possesses at least the strength and endurance of an athletic person and can easily carry an adult human (or Turtle) through the air. In the episode "Membership Drive" he is shown to be able to even lift, albeit with considerable effort, a very heavy load in the air with his feet. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Avians Category:Lost Season characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Heroes